memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Silek
Silek was a male Vulcan who lived in the 23rd century. Biography He was noted as being the younger brother of Sarek and thus was the son of Skon. Silek was noted for being somewhat of a rebel by leaving for a position on the Human home world despite his fathers savage protests. This was a point of pride to him as he had patiently explained to his father that he had no interest in politics or diplomacy and that his talents lay elsewhere. This led to a rift between father and son as Skon desired Silek to follow tradition by attending the academy and follow the path of his father and his father's father. However, he instead decided to choose the path of a Ktorr Skann which led to him cutting the formal ties with his father and thus led to him being forbidden to return to his house. In 2231, he was stationed for the first time for a protracted period at Terra, Georgetown. Whilst in Washington, DC, he was coincidentally stationed at the same place his brother Sarek worked at in the embassy. At the time, Silek was an exchange student in a doctoral program where he taught linguistics to undergraduates which was where he met Amanda Grayson who was also in the program with the two of them sharing the same office. It was during this period that his brother was seeking an English tutor who was willing to teach at the embassy. This led to Silek recommending Amanda Grayson which led to the formal introduction between the two when Sarek interviewed her himself based on the glowing record that his brother produced on Amanda. Out of family loyalty, Silek convinced Amanda Grayson to marry Sarek after he realized the extent of her feelings for his brother though he later condemned himself to forget his own feelings of her. After convincing Amanda to marry Sarek, Silek returned to Vulcan the next day but not before he left a single yellow rose on her desk which signified leaving after he had a conversation with her about the meaning of the color of roses. Soon after, his father Skon had died and his mother received her youngest son back into the family as was her right. Shortly after this time, Silek married another member of the expedition that was arranged shortly before he and his bride had left for the Hydrilla sector. Thus, his conformist brother had taken a human wife whilst Silek the outcast brother had returned to Vulcan for a traditional . Once on the expedition, he worked with his father-in-law Starnn in uncovering the mystery of the destruction of numerous civilizations in that region of space. He noted an evident change in Starnn's behavior in this time but dismissed it as being a product of his advanced age. At some point, Silek's wife had died leaving him a widower and depriving Starnn of his only child. In 2270, he returned home after the completion of his expedition where he met his family once more and saw a portrait created by his nephew who he had hoped to meet. In appearance, Silek was noted as having a certain resemblance to Spock. During this time, his brother recommended a Healer for Starnn due to the elderly Vulcan's unusual behavior. Whilst staying at Sarek's estate, Silek confided in Amanda that he believed his wife was murdered during the expedition but had no proof of his speculation. After this chain of events, his nephew Spock returned to Vulcan with his comrades only to discover a murdered Silek with the family Ahn-Vahr used to kill both him and his father-in-law Starnn. Amanda was grief stricken on the news of his death whilst his brother had seemed to accept it calmly. Despite his demise, he had left a message in a book he had gifted to Amanda telling her of the threat posed by entities from the Hydrillian sector that had now come to Vulcan through the expedition members and warned her to escape to the authorities. He also said in the note that she should not grieve for him and left the traditional Vulcan words of "Live long and prosper" to his sister Amanda. ( }}) Category:Vulcans Category:2270s deaths